


Acceleration

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Dean loves driving, the long trips can sometimes get a little boring. Castiel has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceleration

"F-Fuck, Cas…" Dean’s grip on the steering wheel tightens when he feels the angel take him down his throat. His stomach tightens in the best of ways and the hand currently buried in Castiel’s mess of brown hair tugs upwards slightly when the tightness becomes too much. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Cas bob his head between his legs and lets another husky groan spill from his lips. 

They’ve got another fifty miles at least and Dean hasn’t gotten head in the Impala since high school. He’d be an idiot to let this end early. 

Dean’s thigh tenses under Castiel’s hand as he squeezes and rubs it affectionately through his jeans. His eyes dart from the road to Cas when he loses the warmth of his mouth but a smile tugs at his lips when he’s met with those brilliant, blue eyes staring back at him. How Cas manages to make even the most…non-romantic moments intimate is beyond him. Dean’s definitely not complaining, though. He could look at those eyes for the rest of his life.

The hunter soothes his hand through his partner’s hair and looks back at the road as he leans down to kiss the top of his head, letting his lips linger their for a moment before sitting back up. As the cool, night air slinks in through the cracked open quarter windows, Dean sighs and and impatiently shifts his hips. The cold feels good around his wet cock but Cas’ mouth feels better. 

Dean’s nails click against the wheel when he feels those familiar lips wrapping around the head of his length. Cas tongues at the slit there and swirls around the spongy tip for a while longer before taking him in a few more inches and repeating the action against the underside of his member. The weight of his sex feels good against his tongue; Cas wants to savor it. 

It’s difficult to keep his eyes on the road when Cas starts to bob his head again. The slurping, suctioning noises and little hums warm Dean’s ears and make his jaw go slack. “Feels so good, baby,” he manages to breathe, eyes briefly going half lidded before refocusing on the empty street ahead. “Y-You…this ‘s so perfect,” Dean sighs, his only regret being that he can’t watch. Cas looks so good when he’s going down on him—those pretty, pink lips wrapped around his girth and those hooded, blue eyes staring back at him calmly even as he takes him in to the hilt.

Dean’s hold on Cas’ hair tightens some as the imagery plays in his head. He contemplates pulling over but a quick glance at the time convinces him otherwise. His legs spread a little bit wider and Castiel rapidly makes use of the new space by pushing himself to take Dean in at a better, less awkward angle. Now that Dean is a little warmed up, he doesn’t reluctantly pull Cas away when he starts to take him in deep again. 

The feeling of his cock sliding down the angel’s throat makes him hunch forward and grip hard at Cas’ trenchcoat. “Shit,” Dean curses, blown away by how effortlessly Castiel deep throats him even after all this time.

Cas swallows against Dean’s cock, nose buried in his blond pubic hair and hands still massaging the hunter’s thighs to keep him from bucking. He holds himself there for a few more seconds, inhaling sharply through his nose, before slowly pulling off with a hard suck and a pop. He ducks his head down and licks down the underside of his length until he reaches the base. Dean is so hard, Cas doesn’t even need to hold his manhood up as he laps at his heavy sac. The angel lets out a rough, little hum when he feels Dean throb and twitch against his cheek and releases one of his balls before nudging his nose against the spot affectionately and gradually trailing his lips back up, all the while licking the large vein that runs along Dean’s member. 

Precome is oozing from his tip by the time Cas makes his way back up and Dean groans out gratefully when it’s swiped away by Castiel’s skilled tongue only to be replaced by another pearl of the salty substance. The angel continues toying with him for a while longer but before long, he’s taking him in again. Cas bobs his head at a steady, quick pace and sets a relentless rhythm that turns Dean into a panting, beautiful mess.

By now, the hunter has already shrugged off his jacket; having to concentrate on the road and driving on only a few hours of sleep is a task in itself but having to do that while receiving what is undoubtedly the best blowjob he’s ever had is an entirely different challenge.

Castiel pushes Dean’s shirt up a bit and slides his hand across his taut stomach, fingertips outlining the little trenches of his abdomen and sliding along the narrow trail of hair that stretches from his belly button to his pubic hair. Dean feels the warmth beginning to coil in his stomach when Cas picks up the pace. Watching the other man pleasing him so enthusiastically makes his cock throb again which in turn makes Castiel moan out around him. The delicious vibrations reverberate through his shaft and make his balls tense; they both know he’s close. 

"Oh, go—fuck, don’t stop. Don’t stop, Cas," Dean whispers through jagged breaths. Castiel doesn’t let up, not even a little bit. Dean’s holding on to whatever he can—his hair, his jacket, his arm. His eyes are still open and on the road, lips parted to accommodate for his harsh breathing and the half whines-half moans spilling from his mouth. "S-Son of a bitch. I’m gonna’ come," Dean warns with a groan. "You’re gonna’ swallow it all, right, angel?" The hunter adds, rubbing the spot between Cas’ shoulder blades lovingly. 

When Castiel just moans out in response, it completely undoes Dean. His hand shoots to the steering wheel to join the other and clamps down hard as he empties himself into Cas’ mouth one pump at a time. The raw acceleration at his feet and Zeppelin playing through the speakers paired with the intensity of his orgasm gives him a high like no other; now he suddenly understands why some people can only get off while being choked because he’s pretty sure he will never be able to have an orgasm outside of the car ever again.

Chest heaving and thighs shaking, Dean slumps back against the driver’s seat and lets up on the accelerator a bit as he comes down from his climax. “Wow,” is all he can manage to say, looking down briefly as Cas continues to slowly bob his head, milking him for everything he’s worth. “C-Cas, baby. I’m good,” Dean reassures with a breathless laugh when the overstimulation becomes too much. 

Cas eventually pulls away and tucks the hunter back into his pants, leaving them undone for the time being, and sits up. His hair is disheveled thanks to Dean and his face is a bit red from having been buried between the other’s legs for so long, but he looks perfectly content—satisfied even. However, he does quirk an eyebrow at the other man when they pull off to the side of the road. “Why are we stopping?” Cas murmurs in his usual raspy tone. 

Dean doesn’t respond. Instead, he just puts the Impala into park and leans over to kiss Castiel’s lips tenderly. “Because I’m not letting you go without yours and I sure as hell am not letting you drive,” Dean mutters against his lips, already palming the angel through his slacks and grinning mischievously.


End file.
